The Action of Season 2: 3
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Read the final before the sequel! NOW! I POSTED IT!
1. Chapter 1 Season 2!

Here it is! Read My Abusive Ex and then The Chat Room of Secrets. Those are the books before these!

So this is season two!

The Action of Season Two!: Chapter 1

**_SEASON 2!_**

Gwen's POV

So... this is it huh? Season two.

I was walking out of the bus when... I bumped into my sister. Heather. She was staring off into the distance. "Heather?" I whispered. She snapped out of her daze. We walked off the bus. Then I noticed something. Duncan, Geoff, Owen, DJ and Noah had piercings. PIERCINGS! ON NOAH! AND DJ! What has this world come to! I whispered it to Heather and she nodded. Then I remembered we had to act like we still hated each other. "Why are you whispering to me?!" I faked. "You were the one whispering to me!" Heather yelled. We growled at each other. "Hey Gwen." Owen said. "Oh hey Owen." I said. "Where did you girls get the Jewelry?" Owen asked. "Oh. Chris gave it to us. It's our... uh... Access! Yeah, access to the school." I said nervously. "Oh. Ok." Owen said. Close! "HEY OWEN!" I yelled after him. "YEAH?" He yelled back. "Where did you and the boys get the piercings?" I asked. The buts with piercings tensed. They're hiding something... and I tent to find out what the is. "Um.. oh... it's... it's a gift! From your dad." Owen said nervously. "Uh-huh. Ok then." I said. The boys breathed a sigh of relief. See... suspicious. "Ok people! Time for season 2! We have our cast! Now... guys... let's settle down. Gwen, Heather... Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette and Eva... office... now! Duncan, DJ, Owen, Noah and Geoff. Office... in 10! Got that? For now just settle down." Chris said. We shrugged and followed Chris into his trailer or 'office'.

_"Take a seat." Chris said. We took a seat. "This season you guys need to act as if you guys were the same. Ok? No one knows about anything you guys do. In time you guys will find out what this is all about. I'm sorry but I don't want to... worry you guys right now. These challenges will make you stronger. Test your abilities. Oh and if you guys are suspicious of any of the boys then don't be. Whatever it is... it has to do with the school. Ok? Nothing to worry about." Chris said putting is feet on his desk. "Chip? This is like... sooooo confusing!" Lindsay said. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. "I don't know what to make of this!" Bridgette said. "I know it's confusing but you have to deal with it." Chris said. "I don't want to!" Eva yelled. "Eva! We have to! It's our destiny!" I yelled. "What if I never wanted to be dragged into this huh! Ever think of that?!" Eva yelled. Something tugged at my gut. Telling me to snap my fingers. I did so. Just then... Eva calmed down. My ring vibrated. I put my finger over it and my book appeared. I put the top of my ring on the lock and it opened to the first page. It said._

_Trick 1:_

_To calm a person down._

_TO CALM A PERSON DOWN the WOD needs to snap her fingers, in this case it's you._

_A WOD is the **WITCH OF DARKENSS**. But to inform you..._

_That's not all what you are._

_This may seem creepy..._

_but. You'll get used to it. The next page will come when the time is right._

_If you need help at all..._

_Open me. I am your guard. I am your friend. I'll be there till the end._

_You are a WOD. But I can't tell you more._

_You have to wait..._

_Then you'll find the door._

_Listen to your father._

_Your mother and more._

_Wait till the time is right I can't tell you any more._

_- Your Guardian Angel_

_BTW my name is,  
_

_Kate._

_See ya!_

* * *

_LINDSAY'S BOOK_

_Trick 1:_

_To warm a person up_

_TO WARM A PERSON UP the SC needs to snap her fingers._

_The SC is the sun controller._

_You... you will need help a lot. I can tell._

_Need any fashion tips go to Heather._

_Talk to her about me!_

_BTW my name is,_

_Sandra! S is for Sun!_

* * *

_EVA'S_

_Trick 1:_

_To bulk a person up._

_TO BULK A PERSON UP snap your fingers and that will immediately bulk up the person in front of you._

_Make sure you don't bulk up any opponents!_

_Your Guardian Angel,_

_Trista! Good Luck! T for Tough!_

* * *

_Bridgette's_

_Trick 1:_

_To Dehydrate an opponent_

_TO DEHYDRATE AN OPPONENT snap your fingers and you will dehydrate your opponent immediately._

_Need help look here!_

_Your Guardian Angel,_

_Brittany! GOOD LUCK! Bridge!_

* * *

_Izzy's_

_Trick 1:_

_To trap an opponent in a cage made of vines_

_TO TRAP AN OPPONENT IN A CAGE MADE OF VINES snap your fingers._

_Hey Crazy!_

_Watch who you use this on!_

_Your Very Pretty Guardian Angel,_

_Layla! L for LIFE and LEAVES!_

* * *

_"Uh..." I said. "What?" Bridgette said. I read the page to them. Then their rings vibrated. Their books came out and they read what the books said. "Ok. So maybe this won't be so bad." Eva said smiling. "What?" I said. "My book said that I'm the Iron Woman." Eva said. "I'm the Animal Keeper!" Bridgette said happily. "Ooh Ooh! I'm the Plant Controller!" Izzy said cartwheeling around the room. "I'm the Sun/Heat person!" Lindsay said. "What's this supposed to mean?" I asked. "I can't tell you. Your book can." Chris said. I sighed. The books went back into our rings and we headed out the door. Just then the boys were walking in. I glared at Duncan. I was still mad at him for choosing Courtney over me. He didn't notice. I ran into the forest where my gut was pulling me.  
_

_Gwen - Kate_

_Eva - Trista_

_Bridgette - Brittany_

_Lindsay - Sandra_

_Izzy - Layla_

_My gut pulled me to a beautiful waterfall. It looked as if nothing has touched it that would ruin this beautiful scene. I sighed. I sat down and pulled out my sketchbook.I heard a crunch behind me. I turned to see..._

* * *

_REVIEW! NOW! PLEASE!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Forgive him like this

_A new chapter! Oh and for now and on I'm gonna write in slant cuz it looks nicer! :P_

_The Action of Season 2: Chapter 2_

**_FORGIVE HIM LIKE THIS_**

_It was Duncan. I growled. "Woah there sweetheart." Duncan said playfully. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. He put his hands up in a 'don't hurt me!' gesture. "I just wanted to talk babe." Duncan said. Shut up! "About what?!" I yelled. "About us." Duncan said. "What us?" I said angrily. "The friendship us." Duncan said as if it as the most obvious thing in the world. I scoffed. "You mean the one you dissolved? Yeah I remember that. That was 1,000 years ago!" I yelled. "C'mon! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!" Duncan said. "Oh wow! You sound like you really mean it." I said sarcastically. "I do!" Duncan yelled. "Calm down Dunkie!" I said. "I AM FREAKING CALM!" Duncan yelled. I sighed and turned around. I snapped my fingers. "I just want to be friends again." Duncan said. "Do you really or is Courtney putting you up to this?" I asked. "No." Duncan said. "I don't take orders from no one." Duncan said. "Uh-huh." I said. "Really." Duncan said. "Ok. Then." I said. "So you forgive me?" Duncan asked happily. "Hm. Let me think... No." I said. "WHY!" Duncan yelled. "I don't trust you anymore." I said. I stood up and slipped on a rock. I almost tumbled into the waterfall. I let out a shriek. Then I felt tough calloused hands on my arm. The person pulled me back. Duncan. ARGH! GO AWAY! "Do you trust me now?" He asked. "Ugh! What will it take for you to leave me alone!" I shrieked. "FORGIVE ME FOR GODS SAKE!" Duncan shrieked in an equally high tone like I did moments ago. "Fine!" I said. "WOO!" Duncan screamed. I pushed him. He stumbled. "Fuck." He mumbled. I laughed and he ran back. I waited 5 minutes and then left to. When I got to the trailers I put my face into my pillow and shrieked like a banshee. Why! Why? I forgave him! I didn't want to! "What's wrong with you girl?" LeShawna asked me. "I forgave the asshole." I said. LeShawna laughed and then stopped. "Wait. You forgave danger boy? What up with you girl? Thought you hated that boy." LeShawna said. "I do. But he wouldn't leave me alone." I whined. "Oh... wow." LeShawna said. "Wow what?" I said. LeShawna pointed outside. Then I saw him. My jaw dropped. Duncan... was... ick! Running... bleck... outside... AH! With... 'She forgave Me!' On his... AHHHHHHHHHH! Butt._

_I shuddered. I ran outside. I called Geoff. He looked at Duncan and cracked up. When he stopped he ran and told Duncan that I saw and then he stopped. WHAT?! He listens to him! Huh. Oh well. "Challenge TIME!" Chris yelled from outside. Right. Challenge time. We all walked outside. "Ok kiddies. The Challenge is called... I. Dare. YOU!" Chris said happily. Hm. Same old sadistic host. We groaned and went to the mess hall. The tables were stacked and then we sat down. "Didn't we already play this?" I asked. "No. That was truth or dare. Now... this is just dare. First person to back out gets eliminated and go's to the playa!" Chris explained. Everyone gasped. "Well... at least I'm definitely gonna win." Courtney said with confidence. I scoffed. "As if." I said. Courtney growled. I growled back. LeShawna pulled me back. Duncan pulled CIT wannabe back. "Let me go Dunkie!" Courtney screeched. "The BITCH DESERVES IT!" "Yeah. Meaning you." I added. Courtney broke away from Duncan and charged at me. I let my gut take over. I let it do that a lot lately. I did a cartwheel out-of-the-way. Courtney tried again. I did a somersault. I'm scared now. Why? How? Am I doing this!_

_"STAY STILL GOTH BALL OF BITCHINESS!" Courtney screeched. I rolled my eyes and stood still. Courtney smirked and charged again. I didn't do anything but Courtney 'missed'. Then again... and again. I shrugged. Chris cleared his throat and pointed at his watch. "Time is running." Chris said._

_We sat down around the bottle. Chris said I get to go first. I shrugged and spinned the bottle. It landed on Courtney. I smirked evilly. Courtney's eyes widened. "I dare you... to... punch Chef." I said. Everyone gasped. "WHAT!" Courtney screeched. "You heard me." I said casually. "Chris! This can't be! Check the rules! DO SOMETHING!" Courtney panicked. "You back out or you do it. No rules but that." Chris said smiling that sadistic smile. Courtney glared and stood up. She lifted her head and walked to Chef. She pulled back her arm and swung at him. Bad choice. Chef grabbed her fist in his huge hands and pushed her. Courtney gasped and started screaming and running. I cracked up with the others. In the end Eva won. Again. Is there nothing that woman can't do? Eh. They don't call her the Iron Woman for nothing._

_In the end... Harold was eliminated. He didn't want to kiss Lindsay because he has one woman and one only. LeShawna. Next... they locked lips._

_ICK!_

_"TEAM TIME!" Chris announced. It was only 5:00_

_"Nominate Captains!" Chris said. We talked as a group and voted. "GWEN AND DUNCAN!" LeShawna yelled. Chris nodded. "CHOSE YOU TEAMS!" He yelled._

_Team Tough N Rough (I know weird but just roll with it.)_

_Gwen_

_Eva_

_Heather_

_Bridgette_

_Izzy_

_LeShawna_

_Lindsay_

_Katie_

_Cody_

_Justin_

_Harold_

_Team Itty Bitty Kitties_

_Duncan_

_Geoff_

_DJ_

_Owen_

_Noah_

_Beth_

_Ezekiel_

_Tyler_

_Trent_

_Sadie_

_Courtney_

* * *

_"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Duncan yelled. I laughed Itty Bitty Kitties. PATHETIC! HAHAHA! "No... no I'm not. The producers couldn't think of anything so they just picked something of the no-no list." Chris said. "C'mon Chris! They should be the Itty Bitty Kitties! I mean... THEY'RE GIRLS EH!" Ezekiel whined. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" LeShawna yelled. "I said boys are way better than you chicks eh." Ezekiel explained. I growled and glared at him. "Dude you got a lot to learn about the ladies!" Geoff practically screamed. "But it's so freaking true eh!" Ezekiel said. DJ covered his mouth. "I like the name. I like kitties!" DJ announced. I laughed in my head. "EH! SHUT UP!" Chris screamed. Same old Chris. I stuck my tongue out at them. Courtney growled. The hair on my neck stood straight. Not because of the glare but because of the chill I felt seconds ago and it was way hot! No breeze at all. I turned around. I saw a figure slide into the dark. Oh my god... who could it be? I must be hallucinating. I locked up the image of the figure and flushed it just like that. That night I spent at the bridge I had found. I sketched the stars and everything in the beautiful scene. My ring vibrated. The book came out. I raised an eyebrow. I put the toop of the ring into the lock and it opened to the second page. The first page was still there. The second page said..._

* * *

_17  
_

_17_

_17_

_17_

_17_

_only 17_

_17_

_17_

_when you're 17_

* * *

_I groaned. Great. A clue. I hate this! This doesn't make sense! Why is this happening? Nothing is special about me! I'm just your typical everyday goth girl! Not some magical being! Ha. Magic Being. So pathetic._

* * *

_REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Find It Like This

The Action of Season 2: Chapter 3

_**Find It Like This  
**_

_"Hey hey!" Chris called. "GET UP!" He screamed. I fell off the top bunk and groaned. LeShawna and Lindsay helped me up. "Are you okay Greta?" Lindsay asked. "I'm fine." I grumbled. "You seem down. Well more than usual." Eva pointed out. "It's Cuz I got a friggin clue and I don't have an idea what it means." I said. Luckily Chris made sure there were no cameras in our cabin. THANK GOD! "What you guys talkin about?" LeShawna asked. Right... she's not in this. "Nothing." I said. LeShawna shrugged and walked out of the cabin. "Well... I'm gonna go with LeShawna and get pancakes before Owen eats them all. See ya!" Katie said then ran out. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok so when I was in the forest drawing the scenery my ring vibrated and the book came out. It said 17. And that." I explained. They nodded. "All of us had it." Heather said. "Yo CAMPERS! YOU GUYS HAVE ANOTHER SITE! BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA CHAT WITH YOUR FANS!" Chris yelled. We all groaned and went outside. Chris pointed to studio 3. We went inside to find that there were a bunch of computers and it was air conditioned. We cheered because it was hot outside. There were our names on each computer. I sat on mine and pressed start._

* * *

_**Trent**  
_

_Start_

* * *

_Trent clicked start and what he saw didn't really surprise him._

* * *

_KittiesGoMeow: Trent! How could you?! Gwen is like the best ever! You seemed hot at first but seriously?  
_

_Trent: Not my fault! She didn't love me!_

_KittiesGoMeow: Yes she does! Well she did._

_Trent: Shut up!_

_KittiesGoMeow has reported you for 'Being Rude'_

* * *

_The window closed and Trent sighed. "Life sucks." He thought._

* * *

_Heather  
_

_Start_

* * *

_FashionPrincess: Oh my god Heather! I love your style! It's so unique.  
_

_Heather: Why thank you!_

_FashionPrincess: Your Welcome! Can you set me up with Duncan?_

_Heather: No._

_FashionPrincess: Why?_

_Heather: He doesn't like your type._

_FsahionPrincess has logged out._

* * *

_Lindsay_

_Start_

* * *

_GLOBBLOB: YOUR AN IDIOT!  
_

_LINDSAY: WHO?_

_GLOBBLOB: YOU!_

_LINDSAY: HEY!_

_GLOBBLOB: :P_

_LINDSAY: YOU ARE LIKE SO FUNNY!_

_GLOBBLOB: SHUT UP!_

_LINDSAY has logged out._

_LINDSAY has logged in._

_LINDSAY has logged out.  
_

_LINDSAY has logged in.  
_

_LINDSAY has deleted her account._

* * *

_DJ_

_Start_

_YO!: your such a baby._

_DJ: yo man that ain't cool._

_YO!: like you._

_YO! has logged out._

* * *

_Bridgette_

_Start_

* * *

_poop: You're an animal loving maniac!  
_

_B: HEY!_

_poop has pooped you._

* * *

_Izzy_

_ start  
_

* * *

_HA: CRazy PHsyco BItch  
_

_Izzy: I know right?_

_HA has rolled his eyes._

_HA has logged out._

* * *

_Let's skip to Gwen? K?  
_

* * *

_Gwen_

_Start!_

_ILOVEYOU!: You should totally get together with Duncan!_

_G: WHY?_

_ILOVEYOU!: You guys are perfect!_

_G: Uh... he's dating CIT wannabe._

_ILOVEYOU!: SHUT UP!_

_G: Excuse me._

_ILOVEYOU!: KISS HIM!_

_G has logged out._

_ILOVEYOU!: GET BACK HERE MISSY!_

* * *

"I thought these were from fans?" LeShawna pointed out. We nodded in agreement. "Well... I lied." Chris said and laughed like a maniac. I rolled my eyes. _WHOOSH! _"What was that!?" I said. "What was what?" Chris asked smiling falsely. "That!" I said. "What? You must be sick." Cody said. I shook my head. "The thing! The breeze!" I said. "Gwen." Duncan said. "WHAT?" I asked. "There was no breeze." Duncan said. I froze. I'm getting crazy! This time Lindsay was eliminated. She wasn't supposed to explode the computer. ( Courtesy of Izzy. )

Tonight I went into the Forest again. I sketched the scenery once more. Then my ring vibrated. The book came out. I put the top of the ring on the lock and the book opened. It aid:

_Find them._

_You have to Gwen_

_You have to._

_Do it!_

_It's part of the destiny!  
_

_You must!_

_Kate_

* * *

_Why?  
These are fragments! I need full! Find who?  
_

I have no freaking idea. WHOOSH! CRACK! "Where are you?" I asked. Silence. I got up and ran to the cabins. I admit. I was totally freaked.

* * *

The Next Morning Chris had a meeting.  
I believed him. Kind of. Ish. Oh can it! I don't believe him! He may be my dad but this is CRAZY!  
Me and the girls pushed LeShawna and Katie out of the cabin. While they were distracted our books led us to a cave that now served as our hideout.  
It was big and hidden. The cave let us in cuz of our rings. I'm loving this and scared of what's happening at the same time!  
"Cool." Bridgette said. "I know right?" Heather said. Then I felt something. My hand went to the left corner of the cave.  
There was a door. There was a hole. It was pitch black. I put the palm of my hand on it. Nothing. I tapped my ring once. The book came out.  
I need help. I put the tip of the ring and it opened the book. It opened to page 4.

_Concentrate Melissa Concentrate.  
You have the energy.  
Just do.  
Go ahead._  
_What is behind there will amaze you deeply.  
Go Melissa you can do it!  
Your Guardian Angel Kate._

I took a deep breath and let it out. I put my hand over the whole and concentrated whatever it was and transferred it to the hole.  
It had worked. I smiled and cheered in my head.  
I opened the door.  
I have to say... It was awesome.  
We went inside and took it all in. The living room was amazing. It was really big.  
We discovered that you could change the house style to what you wanted.  
Gothic, Leafy, Glittery, Gym style, Beach house style, Watery, Animalish, anything. With your mind.  
The kitchen was pretty big.  
Same size as the living room.  
The cabinets and fridges were magical. Sure I was freaked but this was amazing!  
Then we came across the rooms.  
The doors had our marks and colors.  
You couldn't open it. But what was weird was...  
Ok so let's get this out.  
Here are the rooms.

Me - Black and Silver with a big midnight blue circle with a moon in the middle.

Bridgette - Blue and Aqua with white circle with a dolphin in the middle.

Eva - Navy Blue and Gray with a orange circle and a dumbbell in the middle.

Heather - Maroon and Red with a Pink circle with maroon flats in the middle.

Lindsay - Yellow and Orange with a red circle and the sun in the middle.

Izzy - Green and Cerulean with a green blue circle with a leaf in the middle.

? - Red and Orange with a yellow circle with a flame in the middle.

? - Blue and Navy Blue with an aqua circle with a water drop in the middle

? - Yellow and Red with a brown circle with an arrow in the middle.

? - White and Gray with a Green circle with a breeze thing in the middle

There were 3 extra. That confused me. Was this the rooms of the people I needed to find.  
I NEED to find. Not want to.  
To open the door to our room we needed to use something. I couldn't find out what.  
I went to the last room. It was a room. Just a normal room. Then I saw a box.  
It was the size of a shoe box.  
I tried opened it up but to no avail. There was a lock the shape of a moon. Figures. I rolled my eyes and put the tip of my ring there. It opened.  
There were earrings with our symbols and signature colors.  
Then I saw a key. Well 9 keys that is. With our symbols. I took mine and called the others.  
"GREAT! I have to wear a necklace, then a bracelet, now I need earrings!" Eva yelled. We shushed her.  
Eva rolled her eyes. I motioned them to follow. We headed for my room first.  
I inserted the key and it opened.  
I stepped inside. It was my style. Dark. Gothic. Just right.  
I motioned them to come in.  
Izzy stepped forward only to get electric shocked.  
What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4 Mom

**_MOM_**

I was extremely confused. Izzy looked like he was having fun. She was trying to get in over and over again.  
Every time she got electric shocked. I heard a voice in my head say "Wave." So I did. Izzy was let in along with the others.  
"What just happened?" Lindsay asked. "I don't know." I said. They took a seat. Then My ring vibrated vigorously.  
The others soon did too. Then the door slammed shut.  
There was a powerful breeze although the walls were made of stone and there was no possible way for air to be in here.  
We were blinded by a big flash of light.  
When the flash subsided there were people before us.  
6 to be exact. There was a goth, a model, a girl that really 'goes green' she had green clothing,  
eyes and highlights, there was a tough girl with muscle,  
and a girl with blue eyes, clothing and and highlights.  
Then it hit me hard like a bullet.  
The guardian angels.  
"I'm Kate." The goth said. "This is Sandra, Layla, Trista and Brittany." The goth said.  
"We. Are your guardian angels and we're here to help." Kate said.

Just for a reminder here:

Kate - Melissa - Gwen

Sandra - Reyna - Lindsay

Layla - Taylor - Izzy

Trista - Drew - Eva

Brittany - Sarah - Bridgette

Christina - Carly - Heather

"Hey Melissa. How are you holding up?" Kate asked. She called me Melissa before. In the book.  
"I'm fine." I said. They nodded. "I'm sorry but did we miss something?" Eva said.  
"Hey Drew." Trista said. "Drew? Who's Drew?" Lindsay asked. "Eva." Trista said.  
"Ok guys. This is confusing I know. But Gwen your name is Melissa, Lindsay your name is Reyna  
Izzy you are Taylor, Eva is Drew, and Bridgette is Sarah, Heather is Carly. Got it? Good." Brittany said.  
"Why do we have fake names then?" Heather asked. "Well you were adopted." Layla said slowly.  
We gasped. "You mean... I'm adopted?" Lindsay asked. Kate nodded. Lindsay started to cry.  
I felt like it too. That meant my mother and brother really weren't my biological family.

"Is Heather still my sister?" I asked. Kate nodded. "Then... who's our mom?" Heather asked.  
"Me." Kate said. We gasped. I know I'm not one for hugs but I don't care. At least not right now.  
Heather and I ran to Kate who was our mother. We gave her a hug and at that moment we didn't care for the destiny.  
"I'm so glad you guys lived to see today. Not that today is good." Kate said. "So then... who's our father?" Heather asked.  
"It's Chris. It really is him." Kate said. "How could you marry such a sadistic man!" Heather asked.  
Kate laughed. "Silly. That's his cover. His role is to pretend to be sadistic jerk face."  
I nodded. "I WANT MY MOM!" Lindsay whined. Lindsay was bawling. "Come ere sweetie. I'm your mother." Sandra said.  
"YAY!" Lindsay squealed and ran for a hug. "What about me?" Bridgette asked. "ME!" Brittany said cheerily.  
"Cool." Bridgette said and hugged her. Eva fist bumped Trista. Her mother. "Ooh! Who did Izzy Come from?! E-scope wants to know!" Izzy said.  
Layla waved. Izzy ran over and gave her a big squeeze. Christina sighed. "Where's your daughter?" Bridgette asked.  
"She...she she... she is held prisoner." Christina said and started to cry. "I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to." Bridgette said nervously.  
"It's ok. We'll get her back." Layla said and patted Christina on the back. "What's her name?" Eva asked.  
"Her name is Analise." Christina sniffled. We nodded. "Nice name." I whispered. Christina smiled.

_Thank you._

What was that?

_Sweetie, were all telepathic. We can all do this.  
_

Oh ok.

_;)_

:)

That was... weirdish.

"So what's with all this destiny lala?" Eva asked.  
"Well... you have a destiny. And Chris... he's part of it." Layla said.  
We nodded that was pretty obvious considering Chris had given us the stuff anyways.

Oh!

What?

_I need to tell you_ something!

Hm?

_I'm your auntie!_

Cool

"Gwen? GWEN!" Heather yelled. "What?" I asked. "We have to go now." Bridgette said.  
I sighed and nodded. We hugged our mom's goodbye and they went back into our rings.  
Weird right? Our moms are in our rings.  
We carefully got out of the cave and made sure everything was locked.  
We kept the keys in our pockets.  
It stayed there. You'd figure that out.  
Chris was back.  
And he looked exhausted.  
"What happened to you man?" DJ asked.  
"I... nothing. I tripped." Chris lied.  
They nodded and left him alone.  
I snuck a glance at him and went to the cabin.  
Time flies by fast.  
That night I had a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day...

After The Challenge and Elimination of Courtney I decided I would go to the bridge I had found and discovered Duncan was there.  
I made my way towards him.  
"Stalking me now huh pasty?" Duncan said then turned to face me. I put my hands on my hips and laughed.  
"As if." I said and walked.  
"Doesn't that look like Harold's pancake butt? And his spaghetti legs right there? See?" I said.  
I then realized he was deep in thought.  
"YOOHOO! EARTH TO DUNCAN!" I yelled. Nothing. "Do you think Courtney is looking at the stars right now?" Duncan asked.  
I made a puking face and pointed to my mouth in disgust.  
"Hey! You don't see me making fun of your love life." Duncan said.  
"Uh what love life? It's not like I have one." I said.  
"Anymore." Duncan added.  
I pushed him.  
"You wanna go?" Duncan said and pushed me lightly.  
"You can do better than that." I said.  
Duncan pushed me once more and we fell.  
Duncan ended on top me.  
"Oh." Duncan said.  
He smiled then frowned.  
He helped me up.  
Then we strung everyone's underwear up the flag pole.  
What fun.  
That was at night though.

Then the unthinkable happened...  
I had a heart attack.  
I stopped breathing right then and there.  
"Gwen!" Duncan yelled.  
"Help!" Duncan screamed and ran to the cabins.  
"WHY YOU WAKIN ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" LeShawna yelled.  
"GWEN'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Duncan screeched like a banshee.  
Soon everyone surrounded me. Heather and Chris had tears in their eyes.  
Then I blacked out.

* * *

REVIEW! VIEW IT! 10+ or no update!


	5. Chapter 5 Too Much With No Memory

The 3rd Chapter Today!

_**Too Much At Once With No Memory... Again**_

I woke up to a bright light blinding me.  
My adoptive mom was there. So was my brother.  
Well my adoptive family... _WHICH I DIDN'T WANT O SEE RIGHT NOW! _"Is my daughter ok?" I heard her ask.  
I'm not YOUR daughter. Not anymore. I'm ok with my brother. NOT my mother.  
You know why? I really just came to Camp Wawanakwa to get AWAY from her. She's just as abusive as Trent.  
I want to get away. She was nice to my brother but not to me. She is mean! "Gwen! Are you ok honey?" My abusive mom asked.  
The TD gang (all of them that's all I remember.) Their names. Nothing else. The names and my mom and brother.  
"I can't remember a thing. But you... you... stay away from me!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. "Gwen? What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.  
"I can't remember a thing. All I know is your names and my _ADOPTIVE mom and brother._" I said. They gasped. "Gwen..." Alex said.  
I turned to him and then winced. My body hurt. Bad. Alex whimpered. "When were you gonna tell me?" I asked. "WHEN!" I screamed.  
"I... when you turned 16." She said. "THAT'S TOO LATE!" I screamed. "I found my real mother. And I'm staying with!" I yelled.  
Everyone except the group gasped. "You found her?" My mother asked. "YES I DID!" I yelled. "Gwen..." Alex said. "What?" I asked.  
"I'm...I didn't know. I'm sorry. I hope you'll stay my sister." Alex said. I smiled. My mom walked up to the hospital bed and slapped  
me as hard as she could. Geoff and DJ dragged her out of the room and told the nurses and doctors to never let her back in then I blacked out.

When I woke up again my head hurt. I woke up to see Heather, Izzy, Eva, Lindsay, Bridgette and Duncan were sleeping at my side.  
My ring vibrated vigorously. Then my mom came out. "Hey. You holding up ok?" Kate asked. "Yeah." I croaked. I needed water.  
My mom snapped her fingers and a glass of water appeared in her hands. "You had a heart attack." She said handing me the glass.  
I sat up and downed the water. My friends stirred around me and sat up. "Hey Gwen. Remember anything?" Heather asked. I shook my head.  
"That's your mom?" Duncan asked pointing to my goth mother. I nodded.  
"You guys have a resemblance Duncan mumbled. I laughed at that.  
"Hey Mom? How old are you?" I asked. My mom smiled. "Uh... 23." She said.  
My jaw dropped. "You. Are. 23. And I'm only 16!" I practically screamed.  
"Well... we have kids early. We don't give birth. We would die! You came from my... eyes.  
We create you with our eyes. The maximum is 5." My mom explained.

All of our jaws dropped. "Ahem... what are you TALKING ABOUT!" Duncan yelled. "Oopsies." My mom said.  
She waved her hand and Duncan fell asleep. Snoring loudly.  
I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
My mom smiled at me and went back in the ring.  
"Are you ok Greta?" Lindsay asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded.  
"Well let's ditch this dump hole." Eva said. I nodded.  
Izzy grabbed Duncan and tossed him over her shoulder.  
Izzy cackled and we jumped out the window and ran into the night.  
Of course I didn't know where we were headed.  
I mean girl with no freaking memory on the loose!  
Ha.  
We ended up at a camp.  
They left me to find things that would help my memory.  
I walked into the woods where I stumbled across a bridge.  
The scene was beautiful. I sighed. I want my memory.  
I want it! I growled. "Woah there sunshine. Calm down. It's just me." Duncan said.  
I turned to look at him.  
"I need it!" I growled in frustration. "Does this bring anything back?" Duncan asked.  
He leaned towards me and closed his eyes. I did the same and soon those lips were on mine.  
I felt a vibrate but ignored it. The taste was sweet. Nothing I ever felt with Trent.  
Then I heard a grunt. I pulled back to see my mom 5 ft away from us wearing Ray Ban sunglasses even if it was dark. She was frowning.  
"Heh... Hi Mrs. McLean..." Duncan said and rubbed the back of his neck. Then I realized something.  
My memory was back.  
I blushed and ran to my mothers side. I whispered to her that I had my memory.  
She smiled and nodded. I ran to the cabins and slept.

* * *

"I see your locking lips with my daughter... and you... you have a girlfriend." Kate said lifting her sunglasses up.  
"I... I um... I... sorry?" Duncan said. Kate shook her head.  
"You know what I do to cheaters?" Kate asked the frightened punk. Duncan shook his head.  
Kate let her sunglasses drop back to her nose. "I kill 'em." She growled.  
"But since it's Courtney I'll let you go. For now..." Kate said. Duncan gulped and nodded vigorously.  
"Kiss my daughter again and your dead meat!" Kate said. Duncan whimpered. Gwen's mother could be very scary yet still look  
good when she wanted to.  
If looks could kill... Duncan would've been dead.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Hey Gwen you doin alright?" LeShawna asked. "Yeah. I have my memory..." I said. "You do! Wow!" Katie said. "Yeah..." I said. "Psssst!" I heard. "Psssst!" Again. I turned to the window and I saw Duncan. He motioned for me to follow him. "I'll be back guys. I'm gonna use the... confessional..." I said. They nodded. I went outside to the back of the cabin. Surprisingly they didn't see me.

"Gwen... your mom is FREAKING SCARY!" Duncan shrieked. I laughed.  
"She's behind you." I said. It was true. My mom had appeared behind Duncan.  
Duncan screamed. The girls rushed here with the boys. "What happened who's hurt!" DJ yelled.  
"No one's hurt DJ. Duncan's just scared of my mom." I explained. Everyone burst into fits of laughter except Duncan.  
"Mrs. McLean... how old are you?" Geoff asked.  
"23." My mom answered swiftly.  
"Nice one man!" Geoff laughed.  
"She's telling the truth." Heather said.  
Geoff stopped laughing and looked at my mothers face.  
He screamed and I swear he wet his pants.  
"KATE!" We heard someone screamed.  
We turned and we saw Layla. "Mom!" Izzy screamed and gave her a hug.  
It's only been what? 3 days.  
"Mom?" Everyone said except the group, mom and I. "Yeah I'm her mom." Layla snapped.  
"What is with all the moms!" Cody said.  
We laughed and then we heard a blood curdling scream.  
We headed into Chris's trailer where the scream came from and then we saw something that would scar me forever.

* * *

REVIEW OR I WILL NOT EVER UPDATE AGAIN! JK just 1 review will make me update tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 The Papers That Explain

Another Chapter! Yay! Thanks!

_**The Papers That Explain**_

The thing that scarred me? The lifeless body of 2 headless interns with an arrow through their hearts  
on the floor and Chris standing over them eyes wide.  
Ezekiel screamed like a girl.  
"They're regrouping." Chris whispered. Kate and Layla nodded. "We know." Layla said. "What are you crazy people talkin about?!" LeShawna said.  
"Nothing darling. Just a... family reunion." My mom said. "Oh... so your family killed 2 interns? Nice... real nice." Duncan said sarcastically.  
Kate shot Duncan a glare. Duncan shrieked. We all laughed. "Not cool man. Not cool." Duncan said.  
"Do I look like a man to you?" My mother said. Duncan shook his head vigorously. We laughed at him again.  
"Get out." Sandra said. "Mom!" Lindsay squealed. "Why are your moms appearing eh?" Ezekiel asked.  
"No reason." I said. "I said Get Out." Sandra said. They rushed out the door. Except for the group.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

* * *

"Is it just me or are they suspicious?" Duncan said. "Is it just me or is Gwen's mom hot?" Geoff said.  
"She is but I'm serious. Don't you think there being suspicious?" Duncan tried again.  
"I'm serious man. Gwen, Izzy and Lindsay's moms are hot." Geoff said.  
"You know what?" Duncan said.  
"What?" Geoff asked.  
"Your an IDIOT!" Duncan yelled and went after DJ.  
"Hey!" Geoff called after him.

"Dude's an Idiot." Duncan said. "Don't worry man. That's the way he is." DJ said.  
"Don't you thing the ladies are acting weird?" Duncan asked.  
"I know right man? Plus their moms are suddenly showi-"  
"HEY MAGGOTS! BRING THIS UP AND YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Chef yelled from behind them.  
They screamed and ran towards the trailers.

* * *

"This is confusing. I know." Christina said. "You'll have to deal with it. We did. Now it's your turn." Sandra said.  
"Hey ladies! Want some of this?" Justin said and pointed to himself.  
"Get out!" Heather hissed. Justin shrugged and walked out.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well... Melissa... were not exactly... living anymore." Layla said.  
"What?" Heather said. "Were... spirits... well... angels." Trista said.  
They unfurled their... angel wings. All of their wings were white.  
We gasped. "Ooh! Ooh! Izzy wants some!" Izzy said.  
"Izzy, sweetie... you already have some." Layla said.  
I looked at Izzy's back... nothing. "Where?" Izzy asked trying to look at her back.

_Imagine you have wings even if there not there... yet._

Ok.

I imagined that I had wings and I unfurled them. When I looked at my back... I had wings... they were pitch black.  
I... Gwen or Melissa McLean... have... 5 ft of wings that were darker than obsidian.  
"Ooh." They said. "Izzy wants to try!" Izzy said. Izzy closed her eyes and out came a pair of lime green wings. 4 ft... 8.  
The rest tried. Heather had maroon wings that were 4 ft 9.  
Bridgette had sky blue wings that were 4 ft 7.  
Eva had navy blue wings that were 4 ft 10.  
Lindsay had bright orange wings that were 4 ft 7 1/2.  
Our moms smiled. "We need to explain something to you. But we don't have the time. Your book will tell. See ya!" Layla said.  
"Oh and put those away!" Trista said. We put our wings away. This is CREEPY!  
"Bye!" They said and vanished to the world in the ring.

* * *

The World In The Ring...

"I wanna come out! I wanna see my granddaughters!" Erin said. "We know you want to... fine." Kate said.  
"I'm only 32!" Erin yelled. "I know." Kate said to her gothic mother. Erin cheered and vanished.

* * *

"So... wings..." Eva said. We were still in Chris's trailer. "Yeah. They're beautiful!" Lindsay said. My ring vibrated and out came... a person... who was in her 20's? "Hi! Where's Melissa and Carly?" The goth one said. I waved. She rushed over and gave me and Heather a hug. "Who are you? Lindsay asked. "Well... I'm ERIN! Your 32 year old grandma! But don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Erin said. We laughed. "So... I just wanted to meet you! But I have to go! I'm gonna get tortured!" Erin said in a rush then vanished with a wave. "Awkward." Izzy said. We laughed.

* * *

"So?" Kate asked. "Only hugged them." Erin answered. Kate laughed. "What? I don't want punishment! We 'Elders' can only be out for 2 minutes! It isn't fair!" Erin babbled. Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

"The kids are gettin closer and they shouldn't even know yet! That punk keeps bringin it up! One day... that punk is gonna be the end of the world or the new begginin. Either way... that punk is bad news." Chef said. Chris nodded. He agreed that one day Duncan will mess up the destiny. Maybe.

* * *

"Let's go home." I said. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "I mean... the HTBTU." I said. They nodded. I rolled my eyes.  
The HTBTU is the Hideout That Belongs To Us. We made sure we didn't have a tail. None. Good.  
When we got there we made sure no one could even see the cave. No one could.  
We went behind the waterfall and into the cave. I found the whole and once again concentrated my energy into it.  
I opened the door and stepped inside. We decided that we would take turns with the style of the house. Today it was mine.

This was the order:

Heather

Me

Eva

Bridgette

Lindsay

Izzy

I chose it to be... Victorian Style. I know... who cares though? I like it.  
We went into our rooms. Of course we couldn't go in the others room unless we were granted access.  
I closed the door. And sat on my gothic bed. Of course the rooms didn't change.  
I tapped my ring once. The book came out and it seemed it wanted me to open it.  
I put the tip of the ring into the lock. It opened and flipped to the next page. It was long.

* * *

Melissa Katherine McLean, or Gwen whichever you prefer.  
Melissa is the name your mother has given you.  
So I suggest that name.  
Ok.  
Ms. Melissa McLean this is very important.  
You MAY NOT! Show this to anyone.  
Not that mortals can see this anyway.  
So here it is

_Melissa McLean,  
this is to inform you of your destiny_

_the whole world depends on it._

_Here are a few tricks to help you on the way._

_Trick 2:_

_ To change your outfit_

To change your outfit

snap both your fingers and think of the outfit you wish to wear.

Trick 3:

To Control things (Telekinesis)

Use your mind. Simple

Trick 4:

To control someone

Stare at their forehead and send them your orders.

Ok now that that is out now...

There is an evil after your father...

The evil is holding a grudge.

For... reasons.

That is all.

I am sorry but like I said.

17

17

17

17

17

17

only 17

17

when your 17

"Oh My God." I whispered. An evil. Out to kill us. AH!  
I rushed out of my room. The book was back in the ring.  
Then my earrings vibrated. It was weird.  
Then something came out and appeared in my hand.  
A knife? Really? Then it vibrated again. The knife spit out...  
Souls? Spirits? What the hell!  
Heather came out of her room and joined me in the living room.  
"I have... deadly clothing... coming... out of my earrings!" Heather shrieked.  
I raised an eyebrow. As if on cue a pair of hideous clothing ran out of Heather's room holding a butchers knife.  
I blinked.  
Heather waved her hand and it disappeared.  
I laughed.  
Then Eva came out.  
"I... can make... dumbbell minions with these earrings." Eva said. She tapped her earring and a dumbbell minion came out.  
It was quite weird.  
"GUYS! I can make beautiful people!" Lindsay screeched.  
I laughed. Beautiful people.  
"Look!" Lindsay said. She tapped her earring and sure enough a person came out. I wouldn't say that she was beautiful but she was  
the model type. She reached for her back pocket and pulled out... a flaming sword?  
Then Bridgette bounded up to us with a smile.  
"I have animals!" Bridgette squealed.  
She tapped her earring and said. "Bear."  
Then a bear came out.  
Then Bridgette made it go away.  
"This is AWESOME AND CREEPY AT THE SAME TIME!" Lindsay said.

After that little scene we headed back and called it a day. But just so you know... the day had more surprises.  
I just didn't see it.  
Like the figure running towards us with a 4ft long sword.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 The Ending

"DIE!" It yelled. I had no clue what it was. My instinct... was to fight.

_"Imagine you have sword" Kate said in my head._

I made a 6ft sword appear in my hand.  
It was silver. I ran up to the figure and slashed at it. I cut through it but he didn't die.  
Soon the campers were watching. They didn't know where I got the sword and it will stay that way.  
The attacker tried to slice me across the stomach but I blocked it with my sword.  
I kicked him back and he stumbled. I smacked him hard on the head with the hilt of my sword.  
He was knocked out. The campers cheered. Then something caught my eye.  
I pulled it out of his pocket. There was a picture of Chris. It had an X made from blood.  
They weren't after me. They were after Chris.  
The attacker was wearing a hood. I pulled the hood off to see...

Trent. He didn't come for this season. Cuz I chopped his you-know-what off. Everyone gasped.  
I dragged Trent and tied him up. To a tree and left him there for questioning.  
I handed the picture to Heather and when she saw it she gasped.  
I walked into the forest making sure no one was there and tapped the top of my ring.  
The book came out and I put the tip of the ring in the lock.  
The book opened to the latest page and showed me just what I needed.

Trick 5:

To make one or all forget something.

To make one or all forget something whistle loudly.

If you accidentally erase one's memory you must touch the small of their back and say 'μνήμη'.

This is Greek sweetie. You can speak any language. Any. It's in your blood.

Trick 6:

To kill a living plant

To kill a living plant stomp your foot and  
point to what.

Trick 7:

To get the info out of someone

To get the info out of someone say 'πείτε μου'.

That's all I need. I headed back to camp. I made a microphone appear in my hand and yelled. "GET INTO THE CABIN NOW!" I yelled.  
"Why dudette?" Geoff asked. "Yeah man." DJ said.  
"CUZ I SAID SO!" I yelled. Everyone rushed into the cabin but Duncan.

"What's up with you pasty?" Duncan asked. I stared him in the eye and made him go into the cabin.  
"What am I doing? I can't control my legs!" Duncan yelped.  
I laughed and walked into the cabin where everyone was seated on the beds.  
I stood in the front of the cabin.  
"Whath's thisth all abouth?" Beth asked.  
"Nothing you need to know about." I said.  
Beth nodded and then Geoff raised his hand.  
"What? I have business to take care of." I snapped.  
"Chill brah. I need to take a leak." Geoff said. I shook my head.  
I whistled loudly. Everyone layed there. Then they got up.

"Gaga!" DJ said. Oh no.  
Oh!  
I went to Heather and touched the small of her back.  
"μνήμη" I said.  
Then I saw everything. Then I saw when Heather got the letter from Chris... everything.  
"Ugh." Heather said and sat up.  
Then I continued to the gang. When it came to the rest I decided that when I wanted to stop giving them their memory I pull my hand back.  
It worked.  
"What happened?" Owen asked.  
"You knocked everyone out with your fart." I lied.  
"Hahaha! Oopsie. Sorry everyone." Owen said.  
"Nice going Owen." Duncan said.  
"I said I was sorry." Owen said.  
"Whatever man. I need ta take a leak!" Geoff said and ran out.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Chris said. We turned to see Chris at the door.  
"The producers have no more ideas for episodes so we have this last challenge before we send you off!" Chris said.  
"Where?" Justin asked. I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"The school!" Chris yelled.  
"Oh." Justin said.

We headed out the door and to the stage where the ceremony was held.  
There was a wheel and a bunch of seats.  
We took our seats and waited.  
"Ok! Who wants to go first?" Chris asked.  
I raised my hand.  
He nodded.  
"You crazy girl?" LeShawna said.  
I laughed. "No."  
"Oh! And if you do whatever for 10 seconds you get a freebee!" Chris said.

I spinned the wheel and it landed on a picture of a crate and footprints.  
"Um... you have to fight Sasquatchanakwa! Heh... oh." Chris said. I shrugged.  
"No! Don't do it Gwen!" Cody yelled.  
"Let her!" Heather yelled at him.  
Duncan whispered something to Heather and I heard everything.  
"I thought you were her sister." Duncan said.  
"I am! Just let her! She can handle it! Didn't you see her handle Trent?" Heather said.  
Duncan nodded.

I stepped inside the dark crate. I had night vision. So I could see him clearly.  
I tapped my earring which let out the knife made from the souls or spirits of people.  
I pointed it to sasquatchanakwa. Then he immediately died.  
I stepped out with the knife back in it's place. I had gotten a freebee.  
"How did you do that in one second!" Geoff yelled. I shrugged.  
Chef went into the crate. Then came back out.  
"Chris... Sasquatch is dead." Chef said. Everyone gasped.  
"Howth Couldth you kill him? Your justh a goth." Beth said.

"I can. I'm not weak." I said offended.  
"Sorry." Beth said. I smiled.  
In the end Duncan won.  
Why? How? I ain't gonna tell.  
Now... I'm aiming for the win.  
What do I mean? Well... there's a World Tour and I have a feeling that there will be a major bad guy.

* * *

Read the sequel! It's called Tour of The World. It is NOT posted yet. But first check back on the chat room of secrets. Later on. NOT now.


End file.
